


“..Since We Were Eighteen.”

by elifyhere



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Humor, Crush Fic?, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Gus is mentioned, Hints of Lumity, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Lilith is mentioned, Mild Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff and Angst, Some Humor, also nightmares, amity and luz have like- a fake wedding?, but luz likes amity, coming of age?, eighteen - one direction, oh also king wears a suit, uh oh, willow has a crush on luz, willow has nightmares, willuz is cute ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifyhere/pseuds/elifyhere
Summary: If she’s being completely honest- Willow has always fancied Luz, but she’s never had a reason to say anything about it- but can a series of texts and a single nightmare push her over the edge and open up to the human?
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Amity Blight, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	“..Since We Were Eighteen.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> uh hey,,,i literally wrote this in a google doc with my s/o making shitposts about the story along the way so uh-  
> enjoy? i guess?

“Psst, Willow!”

The witch blinked, having heard her name along with a knock from her window. Not too long ago, there was a quiet thump on the door, which had woken her up. She shuffled around under the covers, suddenly uneasy. She was probably really tired. It was 3 AM in the morning. No one would be that insane to break into her house during that time. Plus, it was literally the middle of winter. Kind of hard to forget that the whole Boiling Isles was covered in picture-perfect, soggy snow. After a few reluctant minutes of shuffling, she just turned to the side, yawning.

“Willow!”

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Okay. So *maybe* she wasn’t hallucinating. Maybe she provoked the devil. Maybe her crazy uncle broke up with his third wife. Maybe he needed a place to stay. Or maybe Gus was playing a trick on her. So just *maybe* she should probably check, right?

Reluctantly rolling out of bed, she slipped on her slippers, (puns) then waddled over to the window. Well actually, first she waddled over to her closet, and hit her head, but anyways. She yawned, before quickly forming a bulb of light with her fingers. At first, she didn’t see anything- but then, oh, sweet Titan.

There stood a Luz in a puffy coat, a goofy smile plastered on her face. The human gave her a “What are you waiting for?” look. Willow could tell she was trying to seem confident like, oh yeah, I totally did the most badass thing ever, but behind her little smirk, she could tell she was shivering her arse off. She tried to hold back a smile, before opening her window, helping the brunette in.

After a few minutes of teeth-chattering and blankets, when she was finally able to talk, Luz muttered a thanks, reaching over to give her a hug. Her hair smelled like cocoa. Actually, her hair *always* smelled like cocoa. Willow couldn’t understand why, she just did. She nervously patted her back, before pulling away. “Alright, alright. Sweet Titan, you’re freezing.”

It wasn’t like she really minded. No matter how cold the weather was, Luz always had a small bit of warmth inside her. Her cheeks were always rosy, and her eyes were always, and by that, she meant always, held a mischievous glance. Of course, being mischievous did have it’s cons. Let’s just say she could be a tad stupid, and well, surprising. Like right now. When she snuck into Willow’s house.

Suddenly she felt a little thump on her shoulder. The witch let out a little yawn before staring at the other girl, realizing she had already fallen into slumber. Willow couldn’t help but realize how peaceful she looked. Just from watching her, she was sure she could fall asleep too. She should go back to sleep anyways. It had been around 15 minutes, according to Willow’s guess, so it was still around 3 AM.

She should- probably...go to-

Sleep.

Yeah- sleep

Just close her eyes for maybe one second—

DING!

The witch sputtered suddenly, shaking her head and sitting up, only to see a passed out- no, asleep Luz, with a scroll in her hand, and a stick in her hair- along with a few leaves, which got a small smile out of her. She gently ruffled the taller girl’s hair, making sure she was still asleep.

DING!

This time, when she heard the sound, Luz’s scroll lit up and vibrated for a sec, causing her to move around slightly and let out a small giggle- before falling back into sweet slumber. The witch winced slightly, before leaning over to gently remove the scroll from her hand.

She wouldn’t...mind if I just- had a look, right? Like- I’m not snooping or anything. Plus, I’m doing it so I can uhm, deactivate that little noise so she won’t wake up. Yeah. I’m helping her.

She considered the thought for a few seconds, before nodding and nervously picking up the scroll again.

There’s a password. Oh fuck, I’m screwed.

She thought for a moment, trying different combinations like- “TheGoodWitchLuzura” and “ThatOneHuman” and she even tried “AnOtterWithADarkSide.”

No luck.

The turquoise-blue haired girl sighed in frustration, setting the scroll down and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Goddamn it. A few minutes ago, she was just having the nap of her life, and now she was trying to guess her best friend’s scroll password so she could snoop- uh, well so she could deactivate that annoying little sound that woke her up.

C’mon, Willow- think! What does Luz like?

She thought for a second.  
She liked cuddling with King, and sitting down and talking with Eda. She liked waking up early in the morning and exploring. She liked performing magic. She liked going to Hexside with her “best friends.” She also liked causing societal chaos, but Willow doubted that could be her password.

...Luz also liked her. Not- not like that. Like in a, oh-you’re-my-best-friend-and-i-think-you’re-really-pretty-but-I-could-never-date-you kind of way.

Considering the thought, she picked up the scroll again, taking a deep breath, and typing in: “Willow.”

Nothing.

She tried “Willow Park.”  
She tried “Plant Girl.”  
She tried “PartnerInNotCrime.”

Nothing.

The witch frowned, her shoulders slightly slumping. She was a lot more upset than she wanted to be. Like, yeah- it was just a password...but she thought well-

She thought-

Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Just try to unlock the goddamn scroll already.

She picked the scroll back up, once again, thinking. (Something Luz tended not to do.) What could her password be-? She...she tried all the things that were important to her. Eda, King, Gus….her. Hexside. Azura. Grom. She even tried Ami—

It wasn’t long before she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Of course.

She picked up the scroll, typing in the combination- letting out a frustrated sigh.

Welcome back, Luz the human.

The small girl adjusted her glasses for a few seconds, rubbing her eyes. Of course that’s what her password was. She just didn’t know that- well…

She blinked away a tear, before sitting up (gay) straight and swiping up, opening Penstagram and scrolling through the human’s feed. She wasn’t really sure what she was expecting. This was Luz after all. She could be quite...surprising,

She scrolled through some posts, basically just some memes and human theories and costumes and cosplay. She knew Luz liked that stuff. She looked away from the scroll, just to look up and stare at the human girl, who was now peacefully snoring. That might or might not have gotten a small smile from her, before she looked back on over to the scroll.

One unread post.

She blinked, refreshing her- no, Luz’s home page, only to see….a familiar username.

Missing my favorite human rn! xoxo. #witchick128, #3amwitchthoughts

Willow rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. Of course Luz followed Amity. Little miss perfect Amity. Top student at Hexside. Blah, blah, blah.

DING!

Three unread messages since 2:30 AM.

The witch stared at the screen confused. She peered over behind Luz to check her alarm clock. It was almost 3:30 AM now. Jesus, who in Titan’s name was texting her this early in the morning? Well...it was technically night but-

You’re getting carried away again. Just check the message already.

After about a minute or two, Willow stared back at the brunette, checking to see if the brunette was still asleep. Yup. Sweet Titan, when she laid down, that girl would almost never wake back up. Okay. She could just have a little peek.

The witch swiped her screen to the left, opening her messages. She scanned through her contacts, smiling at “Gus not Augustus :)” and “Mama <3”- oh and also, “Principal Car Bump.” That one was the best.

She swiped and swiped until she finally saw: “Willow Girl” with a plant emoji. She didn’t know whether to disappointed or just happy that Luz actually had a nickname for her. Staring at the screen for a few seconds, she eventually yawned and scrolled up to see the message.

witchchick128:  
hey luzer <3  
r u still at willows house??  
are we still on for that date at the owl house tmrw?? i found this azura fanfic i think u’d like.

The witch suddenly felt well...sick. They were meeting up tomorrow? Amity called it...a date? Were they like...like—

No, no. It’s not like that. They were probably just hanging out like they always do.

Willow knew that they were close, but they weren’t close like that. They...they barely knew each other. They just walked each other to class everyday, and exchanged texts and they also read fanfiction with each other, and sometimes Luz copied off Amity’s homework...and they went on study dates but...but she never assumed that they would be like- like—

The witch let out a small sigh. Of course. The goofy human and the strict witch. What a nice duo. Yipee. Good for them.

She quickly tapped the phone twice, making sure to mark her messages as unread, just so they wouldn’t suspect anything, before setting the scroll down and slipping it into the sleeping girl’s hand. Her hand was soft. She kinda wanted to sit down next to her, and maybe...keep her hand warm for her.

She watched as the brunette twitched slightly, even at the slightest nudge.

She’ll probably wake up and suspect you. Just go back to sleep.

So she did just that. The witch slowly crawled back into the sleeping bag, (the one next to Luz.) and drifted into a very uncomfortable nap.

She didn’t sleep very well that night- and her little...nightmare didn’t help.

She was sitting outside, with little daisies spread all over her. Crap. She tended to do that a lot whenever she got nervous. Plant growth usually helped her relax. However, right now, flowers were the last thing she wanted to see- and this place, wherever she was, was covered with them. She spotted blooming rose bushes. Daisies. Tulips. Lavenders. Daffodils. Each flower more beautiful than the next, and she hated every single moment of it.

The witch slowly stood up- which was hard, since she was in a literal ball gown and heels. She also felt something in her hair. She reached up to check- and yup, a flower crown. Why did it have to be a flower crown? Flowers were the last thing she wanted to see right now.

Pushing away her thoughts, she nervously walked around, trying to spot someone  
she recognized. Where in Titan’s name was she- and how did she get these clothes?

Sadly, she felt like none of her questions would be answered anytime soon.

Walking around in her heels, she awkwardly stepped over some flowers and vines, trying not to trip over anyth—

CRASH!

She felt someone’s hand pulling her closer to them. They were...surprisingly gentle, and their hands were quite soft. Being so close to them, she could smell- cocoa? In their hair.

“Woah, easy there!”

That voice— did she- was it—

She reluctantly looked up, only to see the one and only Luz Noceda standing there. In a suit. Holding lavenders in her hands. She could tell her hair was brushed, since it looked neater than usual, and there were no sticks stuck inside of it. She had a tiny bit of makeup, and her cheeks were pinker than usual. She seemed pretty giddy.

“You alright there, Willow?”

She nodded slowly. “You- you look nice. Strange, but nice.”

The taller girl ran her fingers through her hair, “Pff, yeah. Thanks. Hey, that’s what Mittens said. Anyways, I’m glad you think so. Every bride should have their maid-of-honor’s approval before a wedding, am I right?”

Maid-of-honor.

Bride.

Wedding.

Mittens.

Suddenly, she began to have that sinking feeling again. Like she’d just been told her schoolgirl crush was marrying her ex-best friend. Which she was. Oh. That’s probably why.

She nodded and let out a nervous laugh, “Yup, of course. Uhm, anyways- go get me- I mean, her. Go get her- tiger?”

She hobbled away before Luz could say anything else, or ask if she was her own evil twin.

Once she finally walked back to where she was sitting earlier with the daisies, she sat down, trying to understand what she had just heard.

“Pff, yeah. Thanks. Hey, that’s what Mittens said. Anyways, I’m glad you think so. Every bride should have their maid-of-honor’s approval before a wedding, right?”

The turquoise-blue haired girl winced and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Great. It was all sinking in.

Goddamn, how could she be so stupid? She should’ve just confessed...that night. This wouldn’t- this wouldn’t have to happen. She was such a coward.

The witch sat there for a few seconds, while her eyes pricked with tears. If only she said something. If only she could’ve still confessed while they were- well, young. Around the age of eighteen.

DING! DING!

The witch sat up (gay) straight and stared over at the arch, which had a bunch of owls sitting on top of it. She realized it was covered with lavenders, Luz’s favorite flower.

“It’s almost time! Everyone, please gather at The Owl Arch! It’s almost time! It’s. Almost. Time!”

Willow shuddered, once again adjusting her glasses to wipe her eyes. Reluctantly standing up, she nervously walked all the way over to the arch- lavenders in her hands. Wait- how did she get lave—

“...You look beautiful, Willow.”

The witch looked up, hoping Luz was standing over her in her tuxedo. She expected her to take her hand and lead her to the Arch.

When she looked up, there stood- ...Amity. Her turquoise hair was beautifully braided, a lavender tucked into her hair. She stood there in a gorgeous gown, fidgeting with her hands. Willow could tell she was nervous.

She nodded politely, “Same to you.”

They exchanged glances for a few seconds, before Willow offered her arm, and after a staring contest, which felt like forever, Amity took it, and they walked down the aisle.

She knows.

Luz stood at the end of the red carpet, her cheeks flushed bright red. Eda stood next to her, a toothy smile plastered out on her face. King stood on a stool, facing the podium. He had a little suit on. Willow thought he looked adorable.

It was everything she ever wanted— except, well...she would’ve preferred it if she was the bride. She would’ve preferred that instead of Lilith, her dads would be standing in the crowd, applauding. She would’ve preferred that instead of Amity, she’d be the one in the gorgeous gown, the one everyone was staring at. She would’ve preferred if Luz was looking at her like...like that.

Speaking of Luz- Willow glanced over to meet the taller girl’s eye. It didn’t take long before she glanced back, and gave her a nervous smile, signaling her to bring Amity all the way.

The witch sighed, walking over to the other end of the red carpet and giving Amity a nervous smile, before walking over to behind where Eda was standing, who was busy blowing raspberries at Lilith over at the crowd. That one got a smile out of her.

Sadly, that smile didn’t last long. She saw Hooty in the corner, two rings on top of his sturdy neck.

“Ladies and gentlemen and assorted demons! Welcome, welcome! It is I, the King of Dem- Marriage! The King of Marriage, who has come to wed this awkward little human, and this pish posh witch who once crushed my cupcake!”

Giggles and claps erupted from the crowd, with a few people muttering some rather amusing comments about the little demon.

The demon in the suit went on for a bit talking about the whole experience, occasionally looking back at Luz and Amity, who looked a little bit more nervous and embarrassed than before.

Then, the crowd went silent.

Willow could feel her breath getting heavier, as she waited for King to just rip the band-aid off, so she could just finally wake up from this nightmare.

“Now, I guess I can’t spend all this time boasting about my power and glory. What are we here for again- oh. Right. Marriage.” He turned over to face Amity and very dramatically pointed over at the witch.

“You may now state your wedding vows, and tremble at my feet!”

Once again, the crowd erupted in giggles and applause as the toothpaste kinnie cleared her throat.

“...Luz.”

The witch let out a quiet sigh, everyone hanging on her every word.

“I know when we first met well, we didn’t always exactly- get along—“

King let out a snicker and leaned into the microphone. “She tried to cut her open to see if she was real.”

“But honestly, you’ve grown on me. I’ve never...had someone who just kept chasing after me, no matter how stupid-“

Willow preffered to describe her as “bitchy” not “stupid” but hey, Amity was close enough.

“...I was. We’ve been through a lot together, and just warming up to you and getting to know you has been such a remarkable journey, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my pathetic little life with you, luzer.”

A bunch of confused “awww”s erupted from the crowd, while the human let out a wholehearted laugh, looking up to meet Amity’s eyes.

King rolled his eyes, and pointed over to Luz.

“Now you! The human one! State your vows!”

The brunette let out a quiet chuckle, looking behind her shoulder to see Eda just standing there, giving her a thumbs up.

Willow could’ve sworn Luz snuck a glance over at her. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

The human just stood there for a second, silent as a mouse. (Or a King when you offered him belly rubs-) The crowd watched as she stared at the ground, her eyes slightly watery.

Finally, she looked back up and exchanged glances with Eda one last time.

“Amity Blight.”

Willow stared at the brunette, hoping she was gonna kick her bride-to-be in the hoohaa and run over to where she was standing and pick her up- before running all the way to The Owl House.

Sadly, that didn’t happen. Or it did. In another dimension. Maybe.

“If I’m gonna be honest with you, the first time I saw your little round face, my first thought was- ‘Hot damn, that’s a tsundere right there.’ but Amity, you were way more than that. Way more than just a toothpaste kinnie. You were there to comfort me when Eda said I couldn’t get the new Azura books. You were there to hold my hand when I challenged Hooty to a witches duel and got my ass beat. You were there when Boscha didn’t understand a Vine reference I made and kicked me where the sun didn’t shine. You were always there for me. It took a lot to understand you, and get you to trust me. We had a lot of setbacks, true- but hey, we’re here right now, aren’t we? I remember, that day at the library- I thought I was gonna be stuck with you forever- and now, I am- and I couldn’t be happier.”

The crowd was dead silent. Even Hooty didn’t let out a “hoot.”

Moments later, claps erupted from the crowd- along with a few sniffles. Even Eda and King got a little sentimental, the bone boy wiping his eyes- and Eda had dropped her 30 & Flirty mug out of shock.

And Willow? Well she was speechless. One part of her wanted to drop dead on the floor and re-think her life decisions-

But the other part of her wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out again. At least, not until Hooty- (or Amity) poked a hole in the ground and swallowed her whole.

Speaking of Amity well, the turquoise-blue haired girl watched as the other witch wiped her eyes sentimentally. Behind all that sappy crap, Willow could tell she was holding back a laugh.

The crowd watched as King wiped his eyes and let out a small hiccup, before leaning into the mic and sniffling.

“..Alright there, ladies and gentlemen and assorted demons. I guess it’s time to wed these idiots- I mean, these lovebirds. What do y’all think?”

Someone from the crowd let out a very loud cheer- and Willow watched as illusions puffed out, which read “Lumity My Beloved.”

The crowd let out a half-hearted laugh, turning to see the one and only Augus- Gus, standing there- waving his little flags.

Taking that as a yes, King pointed over to Hooty, who swooped on over to Eda, who grabbed the rings which were on his neck. Holding them steadily, she walked on over to the podium next to King who once again, cleared his throat and faced Amity.

“Do you, Amity Blight- take this dumb little human to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

The witch nervously snuck a glance over at Luz. “I- I do.”

That’s when it all went downhill- and Luz swooped on over to Willow and picked her up, screaming and running to the Owl House.

Just kidding. That’d be way too fun, wouldn’t it? She’d get to scream in Amity’s face- “SUCK IT, TOOTHPASTE KINNIE!”

Sadly, what happened was well.

Mmm.

“Alright, and do you- Luz Noceda, take this lesbian disaster as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Luz went silent.

Everyone was watching her every move, (including Amity-) and they were all waiting for her to say the right answer. Yes. Yes, I do. So why couldn’t she bring herself to just- say it? 3 words. Just three, simple words.

Even Eda looked concerned. She looked like she wanted to say something, but just kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“...I-“

No.

No- no, no, no— it wasn’t- no, this wasn’t real- Luz wouldn’t- she wouldn’t.

Willow didn’t quite know what pushed her over the edge, but in that final moment she—

“I have loved you since we were eighteen.”

A series of gasps and “what?”s erupted from the crowd, everyone looking over all the way behind Luz, to see what was going on.

“Long before we both thought the same thing.”

The turquoise-blue haired girl took a step forward, facing Luz and leaning over to grab her hand.

The human winced, taking a step back- not even looking at her. She seemed well- uncomfortable, to say the least. She looked like she just wanted to grab King and run all the way to the Owl House, and never speak to Willow again.

“To love—“

She was interrupted by the click-clack noises of heels, approaching her. She turned, to see Amity behind her- who stared at her coldly and opened her mouth to say-

“...and to be loved.”

DING! DING!

DING! DING!

The witch gasped in shock before sitting up, realizing clutching...someone's palm. She turned to the right, only to see a messy haired Luz standing there, looking worried.

“Hey- you alright? I just woke up a few minutes ago, and I heard you muttering and you were like….shuddering and you wouldn’t wake up- so I just-“

The witch leaned over to hug the human, blinking back tears. The brunette let out a tiny gasp, before returning the hug, and patting the smaller girl’s back, as if to comfort her.

“Yeah, I’m— it was just a bad dream.” Willow pulled back and adjusted her glasses- wait- did she wear her glasses to sleep—

Luz nodded, scratching her head. “Well, alright. If you say so. Anyways, uh, since you’re all right, I was wondering if you would be up to join me and Amity at the Owl House this afternoon?”

She stared at the other girl reluctantly, fidgeting with her fingers. She was happy that Luz thought of inviting her, but Amity being there well- she just kept thinking about..

_“...Since we were eighteen.”_

Eh, whatever- it was just a dream, right?

The witch slowly nodded, adjusting her glasses once again. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! see you around!  
> (i’m planning on making another chapter- but i dont know when just yet,,,so,,,)


End file.
